Love Fantasy
by carverwords19
Summary: [Two-Shot] Menikmati segala hal yang sepertinya tidak bisa dilakukan oleh mereka ketika mereka harus kembali pada kenyataan. Segala hal disini adalah mungkin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

**Warning : AU, OOC, ShinShi pair, typo(s) bertebaran, plot campuran, gaje, agak membuat mata minus jika dibaca terlalu lama. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_'Every single words of impossible, in here everything is possible' _

_-A-_

* * *

_(First Shot of LOVE)_

**i. L**ihatlah Lebih Dekat.

.

"Kau yakin aku harus tidur disini?" tanya Shinichi dengan tampang memelas.

"Ya. Mengapa tidak?" seringai Shiho menajam hingga titik yang sulit diperhitungkan.

"Tapi ini lantai yang dingin Shiho. Kau tega ya membiarkanku terserang pneumonia?" Shinichi kembali memohon yang sudah dilakukannya berkali-kali.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Selamat malam Kudo," dan Shiho langsung terlelap begitu saja meninggalkan Shinichi dalam kebingungannya.

Dia sudah sepersekian kalinya memohon hingga berlutut kepada Shiho agar diizinkan tidur dengannya di kasur, tapi tetap saja Shiho keukeh dengan tampang ganasnya yang seketika membuat Shinichi langsung bungkam seribu bahasa.

Alih-alih memaafkannya, Shiho malah membuatnya mati beku di lantai dasar motel ini. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, sepertinya Shinichi tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Hanya saja...

_Beberapa menit yang lalu, Shiho memergoki Shinichi yang tengah mengintip Shiho berganti pakaian di kamar mandi yang pintunya sudah reyot dan yah, disinilah akhirnya ia terdampar. _

Shinichi sadar itu hal yang gila, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan lebih jauh lagi rasa ingin tahunya terhadap Shiho. Dia terlalu mudah tergoda dengan tubuh Shiho yang begitu membuat dirinya tiba-tiba hanyut dalam lamunan kotor yang begitu klimaks hingga akhirnya dia terjerumus ke dalam lembah setan.

Seharusnya Shinichi bisa sadar dengan pikirannya. Tapi bagaimana tidak, walaupun Shiho dibungkus dengan kain tebal setebal-tebalnya hingga kainnya bisa memenuhi ruangan ini sekalipun, Shiho masih bisa dengan mudah membuatnya lupa daratan.

Sehingga dia harus melihatnya langsung dan kau tahu apa yang kau harus lakukan jika kau merasa jaraknya kurang cukup dekat. Maju dan lihatlah lebih dekat.

* * *

**ii. O**batmu Yang Paling Mujarab.

.

Siang itu Shiho menerima telefon dari Shinichi –sahabatnya, yang sudah sering dilakukannya untuk sekadar curhat mengenai hubungannya dengan Ran yang seperti pasang surut.

"Aku turut menyesal Shinichi. Aku rasa Ran sudah mulai tidak ada rasa lagi denganmu, tapi itu bisa saja kabar burung bukan? Soalnya aku mendengarnya dari gadis-gadis penggosip murahan di kelas, katanya Ran sudah muak dengan hubungan kalian ini." Shiho memilin ujung bajunya hingga kusut.

Shinichi mengerang hebat di sebrang sana sehingga Shiho harus menjauhkan gagang telefonnya dari kuping sejauh mungkin atau dia bisa tuli.

"Aku menyerah, menurutmu?" kata Shinichi yang membuat Shiho mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Menyerah? Hei sadarlah, kau sudah berapa lama bersamanya, ingat dengan momen-momen bahagianya kau dan dia, bahagianya dirimu bisa memiliknya, dan seharusnya kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja bukan?" gumam Shiho dengan perasaan aneh yang kini menyelimutinya.

Yang diajak bicara malah diam. Detik berikutnya baru terdengar suara kembali dan ini sungguh di luar dugaan Shiho.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku Shiho," sela Shinichi membuat nafas Shiho tercekat drastis. "tidak penting dari mana aku mengetahui ini, tapi yang penting sekarang adalah.. apa bisa kau bukakan pintu depan rumahmu untukku?" senyum Shinichi mengembang.

Sesaat, syaraf Shiho yang biasanya selalu sigap menerima perintah kali ini serasa mati. Bahkan kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Shinichi rasanya masih terlalu awam untuk di mengerti oleh otaknya. Tapi kemudian Shiho mengerti dan langsung buru-buru menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Dilihatnya Shinichi dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah di genggamnya beserta pita putih menjuntai indah mengaitkan sebuah surat kecil disana.

"Shiho," Shinichi maju dan menatap Shiho lekat-lekat. "terima kasih telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku selama ini. Aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengan Ran lagi sejak setahun yang lalu sebenarnya dan tolong maafkan aku, aku melakukannya terus karena aku sadar bahwa aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Jadi tolong.. terima bunga mawar ini sebagai gantinya dan –"

_Cup!_ Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di pipi Shinichi lembut. Senyum Shiho mengembang dengan tulus. "Maafkan aku yang telah membohongimu tentang perasaanku padamu. Aku bersedia mendengar ocehanmu tentang Ran karena aku juga tidak bisa tidak mendengar suaramu sehari saja, jadi ya, terima kasih juga untukmu."

Shinichi menggumamkan sesuatu di telinga Shiho yang berupa bisikan rahasia, lalu Shiho membalasnya dengan anggukan dan mereka mulai bergandengan tangan menelusuri jalan dengan bermandikan siluet cahaya merah matahari beserta angin sejuk, meniupkan surat kecil yang ternyata sudah terlepas dari pita tersebut.

Bunyinya kira-kira, _Terima kasih berkat obatmu yang paling mujarab itu._

* * *

**iii. V**as Bunga Antik

.

Di sebuah toko barang antik terkenal seantero Jepang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa pengunjung yang kian hari makin banyak membeli barang-barang antik untuk dijadikan koleksi maupun hanya keinginan belaka.

Tapi lain halnya dengan dua remaja berusia lima belas dan enam belas tahun yang datang hanya untuk meributkan masalah sepele. Bahkan terlalu sepele.

Kejadiannya dimulai ketika remaja yang berumur enam belas tahun tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah benda paling antik dan paling banyak diburu akhir-akhir ini. Yaitu, vas bunga milik salah satu orang yang paling bersejarah di Jepang dan Shiho, yang tadinya senang bisa berkunjung ke toko ini mendadak bungkam.

"Shiho, hayolah bicara sedikit.. saja," perintah Shinichi pada gadisnya itu.

Shiho menggeleng dengan tetap memfokuskan pandangannya lurus-lurus ke depan. Shiho sangat menyesal telah mengiyakan petugas toko agar segera membayar kerugian yang telah dilakukan Shinichi dengan menggunakan uang tabungannya.

Uang itu seharusnya mau dia belikan sesuatu untuk ulang tahun Shinichi nanti. Dan sekarang, segalanya musnah. Runyam, rumit, dan ingin rasanya dia berteriak memaki-maki Shinichi tapi dia malah diam.

"Nanti akan aku ganti, Shiho.. aku janji. Tadi aku hanya lupa membawa kartu kreditku. Jadi aku mohon kau jangan marah."

Tetap saja itu tidak membuat Shiho luluh dan terus berjalan tegak seperti tadi. Tapi akhirnya Shiho berhenti dan menghadap Shinichi dan berkata, "Kau tahu untuk apa uang itu?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak tahu, memangnya untuk apa?" ucap Shinichi, senang rasanya mendengar gadisnya itu ternyata tidak marah padanya.

"Itu untuk hadiahmu pada saat kau ulang tahun nanti. Rencananya aku akan membelikanmu seri lengkap novel Sherlock Holmes asli dari Inggris cetakan pertama." jawab Shiho. "tapi ternyata kau lebih memilih vas bunga antik ini. Jadi, anggap saja aku membelikan kadomu lebih awal."

Dan Shinichi terkapar sudah di jalanan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kantung plastik dari tangannya yang berisi pecahan vas bunga antik itu.

* * *

**iv. E**ntah Sampai Kapan.

.

Walau waktu itu dia bilang padaku dia tidak mau menikah denganku, akhirnya hari ini dia melakukannya. Entah sampai kapan dia berbohong padaku bahwa dia sebenarnya ingin aku menikahinya.

Saat malam pertama kami, dia terus membuatku lupa akan daratan. Setidaknya, berikan aku ruang agar aku bisa bernafas. Tapi dia tidak memberikannya. Dia terlalu menikmatinya sehingga aku yakin, aku adalah lelaki yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena bisa memilikinya. Dan entah sampai kapan aku bisa menahannya. _Tuhan tolong aku... _

Setidaknya dia adalah perempuan paling tangguh di dunia ini. Setidaknya dia tidak pernah tidak mencintaiku walau dalam keadaan apapun. Entah sampai kapan cintanya akan begitu terus... tapi aku mau agar dia tetap seperti itu, selamanya.

Hembusan nafasnya membuatku beku seketika. Rona merah di pipinya membuatku tidak ingin berpaling melihatnya. Sinar matanya yang indah, menandakan selalu ada rindu di hatinya. Senyumannya yang benar-benar tulus itu seakan bisa menusuk dadaku hingga aku hancur dan mencair, lalu menguap mengelilinginya. Itu semua.. entah sampai kapan bisa membuatku harus lebih dari sekadar mencintaimu, Shiho?

Ketika aku sakit, dia sebegitu mengkhawatirkanku. Dan itu membuat diriku serasa pulih dari dalam. Dia merawatku layaknya seorang dokter. Dan lagipula, memang dokter pulalah profesi aslinya. Lalu di setiap malamnya dia berbisik padaku, "Lekaslah sembuh, aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari ini." Dan dia mencium keningku lembut. Aku.. aku.. entah sampai kapan harus mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya di dalam hatiku. Dia mencintaiku dan aku lebih mencintainya.

Entah sampai kapan aku bisa jatuh hati terus padanya. Bahkan aku bersumpah, walaupun dia sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita tua, aku masih menganggapnya gadis cantik yang abadi. Karena dia adalah malaikat yang membuatku hidup. Seseorang yang jatuh dari surga karena diutus Tuhan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku, –

–detak jantungku, masih sama hebatnya jika aku di dekatnya.

_Tuhan, aku ingin hidup dengannya selamanya. Berdua dengannya membuatku nyaman dan damai. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tersenyum jika bukan dia, dan tidak ada yang membuat diriku merasa begitu bodoh hanya karena membuatnya menangis. Biarkan aku memiliki perasaan ini... entah sampai kapan. _

_(The End of First Shot)_

* * *

_a/n_ : Saya akhirnya kembali dengan fic baru.. yang sepertinya kalau para readers lebih jeli, pastinya pernah liat pola cerita yang bentuknya seperti ini walaupun bukan di fandom ini ataupun di fandom ini sekalipun. Nah memang, fic ini adalah hasil gabut author yang mendapat inspirasi setelah melihat kipas bertuliskan 'love fantasy' dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide untuk dibuat cerita, and this is it...

Satu lagi, author terinspirasi dari beberapa author lain di ffndotnet yang pernah membuat pola seperti ini. Fic ini masih berlanjut untuk yang 'fantasy'nya. Akan cepat update jika _**REVIEW**_nya bisa menjebolkan notif di akun author malang ini.

Stay tuned and bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

**Warning : AU, OOC, ShinShi pair, typo(s), plot campuran, dan panjang. Read by your own risk :) **

.

.

.

(_Second Shot of FANTASY) _

**v. F**la Cokelat

Hari ini hari Minggu, dan Shinichi tengah mempersiapkan bekal untuk perjalanannya bersama istrinya–Shiho. Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau manusia dua itu sedang dalam keadaan aman dan damai. Kalian salah besar, justru disinilah perang tersebut pecah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana letak toples itu Shinichi! Mengapa kau ini bebal sekali, _sih_?!" teriak Shiho untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Shinichi masih saja menyalahkan dirinya hanya karena sebuah toples berisi fla cokelat buatan ibunya yang sudah siap santap.

Shinichi mendengus keras, kemudian memandang istrinya sebal. "Shinichi.. hayolah jangan konyol, ini bahkan masih pagi dan mukamu sudah kusut seperti kain lap di dapur," Shiho melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku tahu, tapi kan kau yang terakhir kali makan roti dengan fla cokelat itu.. Shiho Miyano yang cantik," ujar Shinichi sembari menutup beberapa tempat makan yang sudah diisi dengan berbagai macam makanan.

Shiho mendengus dan berjalan melewati Shinichi menuju kamarnya. Dia tahu, seharusnya dia meminta maaf, tapi dia tidak mau. Karena jelas-jelas dia sudah menaruhnya kembali di tempat biasa dan Shinichi tetap menyalahkannya.

Akhirnya, mereka tidak jadi berangkat dan sampai malam pun pertengkaran mereka masih berlanjut. Padahal Shiho sudah menyerah tadi siang sehingga dia meminta maaf pada suaminya itu mau tidak mau. Tapi yang namanya Shinichi si kepala batu, dia tetap saja mencarinya kemana-mana. Namun, tetap nihil.

Hingga pagi berikutnya, Shiho mendengar suara geraman dari seseorang yang lumayan mengganggu tidurnya itu di halaman belakang rumahnya. Segera dia langkahkan kedua kakinya dengan sedikit gontai menuju ke sumber suara dan ketika sampai disana–

–_tadaa_..

Seekor anak kucing yang manis meronta-ronta dengan susah payah karena kepalanya yang kecil masuk ke dalam sebuah toples, _and hell yeah.. that was Shinichi's jar_.

"Shiho!" Shinichi yang sadar ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannya langsung memeluk orang itu tiba-tiba. "Maafkan aku ya.." kata Shinichi lembut.

Shiho yang masih setengah sadar setengah tidak, merasa kabur dengan pandangannya. "Memangnya kenapa?" kata Shiho sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Shinichi menggendong anak kucing itu yang masih dalam keadaan kepala tersangkut di dalam toples berisi fla cokelat itu.

Mata Shiho mendadak melebar dan segera membawa kucing kecil itu menuju labnya. Sungguh, Shinichi bahkan sempat kaget dan bersumpah bahwa dia tadi melihatnya lari.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shiho keluar dengan membawa anak kucing berbulu putih abu-abu dengan sedikit hitam yang sudah bersih dan wangi ke ruang tamu. Tepatnya dia duduk di sebelah Shinichi.

"Shiho? Kau apakan kucing manis ini?" tanya Shinichi yang masih terbengong-bengong seperti kambing dungu.

"Aku baru saja membuatnya terlihat menarik," jawab Shiho dingin.

_Ini sudah peringatan untukmu Shinichi. _Kata Shinichi dalam hati. "Boleh aku memegangnya?"

Shiho menoleh dan memasang _death glare__-_nya yang disambut gidikan oleh Shinichi. Ia tahu, kini saatnya dia meminta maaf. Lagi.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Shinichi menyesal.

"Nanti aku akan memberimu makan yang banyak supaya kamu tumbuh besar dan bisa mencakar-cakar muka orang yang sudah menyalahkanku terus," kata Shiho yang pastinya bukan untuk dirinya. "aku akan membiarkanmu makan fla cokelat, karena itu adalah makanan kesukaanmu." lanjutnya dengan suara super imut serta sebuah senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

Dan kucing kecil itu seakan menjawab pernyataan Shiho dengan menjilat sisa fla cokelat yang ada di hidungnya dan mengeong pelan.

**vi. A**ngin Musim Gugur

Suatu tempat di Tokyo, di dalam sebuah mansion putih berdinding abu-abu,–Shinichi tengah sibuk mendata kasus-kasus yang sudah beberapa minggu ini dia urus. Rasanya dirinya tidak pernah merasa bosan dengan penyelidikan sebuah kasus, sekaligus menganalisisnya hingga sang tertuduh akhirnya menyerah dan seketika bungkam, bahkan sampai ada yang menyesal.

Di suatu tempat yang lain, masih di Tokyo–seorang gadis blasteran yang sangat cantik dengan bola mata cokelat madunya serta rambut pirang stroberi, menatap gamang sebuah danau biru yang tenang tanpa sebuah riak dimana-mana.

_Percuma, _batin gadis itu. _Tidak ada yang menganggapku hidup walaupun barangkali ad__a,_–_satu, dua orang mungkin. Tapi tetap saja itu menyedihkan. _Gadis itu mencoba menerka-nerka ada hewan apa saja yang hidup di dasar danau setenang ini.

Kadang kau hanya perlu percaya jika semua hal yang tak pernah nampak di depanmu itu ada. Sungguh ada, sampai-sampai kau tidak meliriknya sedikitpun.

_Ngomong-ngomong, dimana __dia__? _Satu nama terlintas di benaknya, membuat dirinya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kerinduan. Bergulung-gulung film berwarna kini tengah berputar di dalam pikirannya.

Kadang ada saja hal yang lucu, kau hidup di tempat yang sama bahkan hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer dan kau bisa dengan mudah tidak melihat batang hidungnya sekalipun.

_Andai angin musim gugur bisa menyampaikan perasaan ini.._ ucap Shiho penuh harap dalam hatinya. Kau tahu? Sekarang sedang musim gugur di Tokyo. Kau bisa melihat banyaknya daun-daun maple saling berjatuhan dengan warna-warnanya yang sangat indah. Angin berhembus lembut menerpa wajah gadis itu sebagai jawabannya.

.

"Permisi Mr. Kudo, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Seorang gadis cantik," itu Bart, nama pelayan terpercaya Mansion Kudo yang sudah setia bekerja di mansion ini dalam separuh hidupnya.

Shinichi hanya menggumamkan sesuatu dan detik berikutnya, gadis itu sudah berada di ruang kerja Shinichi. Dia berpakaian kasual namun tetap terlihat anggun dan manis.

"Sudah lama berkutatnya?" bentuk pertanyaan yang sudah sering pemuda itu dengar, bahkan hampir menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Tanpa menoleh Shinichi menjawab, "Sudah siap untuk tidak menggangguku lagi, huh, Ran?" Ya, jujur saja, gadis ini adalah temannya sejak kecil, cukup menyenangkan, tapi entah mengapa dia selalu menjadi 'ibu' keduanya akhir-akhir ini.

Ran mendengus seolah tidak percaya dengan kata-kata pemuda itu. "Dasar tidak tahu diuntung! Aku ini adalah pewaris resmi Mansion Kudo setelah ibumu. Ibumu bilang sendiri di surat wasiatnya. Dan satu lagi, dia menyuruhmu untuk segera menikahiku."

Shinichi masih santai dan wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan surat wasiat ibunya itu, karena surat aslinya ada pada dirinya. Jadi.. silahkan saja minta yang macam-macam.

"Shinichi.. kau mau kemana? Shinichi.. Shinichi Kudo!" bentakan Ran kini menggema di ruangan besar itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu, dia tanggalkan jasnya dan segera mengambil _coat_ hitam yang terlempar asal di kursi tengah, lalu membanting pintu ruang kerjanya tanpa menghiraukan suara Ran.

Ran tertegun tidak percaya. Air mukanya berubah kecewa. _Andai angin musim gugur bisa menyampaikan rasa sayangku padanya.. _batin Ran seraya membuka jendela ruangan itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambutnya memberikannya sedikit ketenangan hampa.

Di luar sana, Shinichi melangkah tanpa arah. Salah satu tujuannya adalah pergi ke danau biru yang tenang itu. Tempat dimana aura damai danau itu bisa membuatnya bangkit kembali pada kenyataan hidup dan tempat dimana kau bisa menangis tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

.

Mereka mengeratkan _coat _tebal mereka dengan kedua tangan yang saling bersilang di depan dada. Mereka duduk, di sebuah bangku yang menghadap langsung ke arah danau. Mereka diam. Mereka sedikit tersenyum, lagi. Tapi kemudian, setetes air mata–hanya satu tetes, membasahi pipi mereka masing-masing. Dan kemudian dalam pikiran mereka terucap serangkai kata.

"Aku merindukanmu, Shiho."

"Aku merindukanmu, Shinichi."

Dan angin musim gugur berbisik diantara mereka. Seperti sebuah bisikan halus yang membuat mereka menoleh satu sama lain. Kadang ada saja hal yang lucu, kita bahkan duduk bersebelahan walaupun dengan bangku yang berbeda, hanya terpisahkan kurang lebih satu hasta dan kau bahkan tidak bisa menyadarinya.

Angin musim gugur kini telah membuat senyuman mereka terukir penuh arti.

**vii. N**aCl

Suatu tempat di wilayah terpencil Jepang, dua orang berseragam putih susu namun sedikit kotor di bagian bawahnya, tengah tersenyum bangga pada hasil penemuannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Dia,–Shinichi, pemuda yang kini sudah tidak lagi menjadi seorang detektif terkenal memusatkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada partner kerjanya, Shiho.

Dia,–Shiho, adalah otak dari penemuan ini. Segala sesuatunya bersumber dari kejeniusan sel-sel putih kelabunya yang selalu berpikir cepat. Kedua mata cokelat madunya berkelit memancarkan kepuasan yang tiada banding. Dia lalu menoleh, tersenyum puas pada Shinichi.

"_See?_" katanya. "Kita akan uji cobakan hasil temuan kita ini sebentar lagi. Aku sudah dapat orang yang mau menjadi sukarelawan, ngomong-ngomong."

Mata elang Shinichi menajam mendengar itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia berhasil mencerna omongan Shiho dan hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Shinichi lalu memasukkan produk 'NaCl' milik mereka itu ke dalam sebuah kapsul yang terbuat dari agar-agar berwarna merah kuning kemudian mengepakknya dalam kotak bening kecil.

Setelah kira-kira ada seratus kaplet berisi 'NaCl' mereka, Shinichi mulai bicara. "Apa ini akan memberikan efek yang sangat dramatis?" dia membersihkan baju labnya dari noda kopi dengan kain lap yang mulai menghitam.

"_Well,_ aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi, ya, jika mereka berlebihan." Shiho melirik jam tangannya. Dua puluh lima menit lagi orang itu akan datang. Dia tak sabar untuk menunggu lebih lama.

.

_Tok! Tok! _

"Silahkan masuk," ucap Shiho ramah. Sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya membuat kantung hitam di bawah mata Shiho terlihat lebih jelas. Dan bahkan badannya kini sudah sangat kurus untuk ukuran tiang listrik. Keadaannya payah namun dia berharap hasil jerih payahnya akan menutupi itu semua.

Seorang gadis yang tak diketahui namanya masuk perlahan. Ada keraguan yang terpancar di mata _hazel _gadis itu. Dia sepertinya masih tertegun jika Shiho tidak meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan lembut untuk masuk ke dalam.

"_Welcome to this room,_" sapa Shinichi dengan tenang. Sebuah senyum dia paksakan untuk sedikit membuat suasana disini sedikit lebih cair. "Kau Alice, iya 'kan?" tanyanya sembari duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan seperti tempat untuk berkonsultasi dua arah.

"Err, ya. Aku Alice Hamada. Kau pasti.. um, Shinichi Kudo, bukan?" dia meraih kursi putar di hadapan Shinichi. Dia menengok kebelakang lewat bahunya, perempuan berambut stroberi itu sudah tidak ada. Lebih tepatnya ketika Alice telusuri di tiap sudut ruangan, yang ada hanya dia dan Shinichi seorang. Kemana dia pergi?

_Bam! _

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu mati. Menyisakan kegelapan beserta keheningan yang menyatu membaui udara. Bau apak bercampur bau benda korosif membuat gadis bermata _hazel _itu mendadak merasakan tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak.

_Plup! _Sebuah sinar mendadak menyinari kepalanya. Dia sudah berhenti bernapas sebelum ini, dan dia mendadak serasa dalam penyekapan sebuah kasus. Kini, hanya ada sinar dari lampu gantung diatas Shinichi dan Alice. Kantung mata Shinichi terlihat jelas dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajahnya sangat lelah dan banyaknya bulu-bulu kasar yang tak terawat di daerah dagu.

"_Well, _ya. Ini aku. Shinichi Kudo. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Shinichi lembut namun tetap tegas.

"Aku.. aku ingin agar aku bisa memenangkan lomba menulis besok. Dan aku tahu, aku kehilangan rasa percaya diriku hari ini, dan ku lihat dari blog pribadimu, kau punya cara untuk mengatasinya," dia memberi jeda sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "kau bisa, 'kan?"

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, Shinichi mengeluarkan lima kaplet merah kuning dari dalam kantungnya. Lalu memasukkannya dalam plastik putih kecil dan menyodorkan itu pada Alice. "Minum satu kaplet saja malam ini dan kau akan bisa kembali merasa percaya diri." mata elangnya berkilat puas.

Dengan ragu Alice mengambilnya. Ada raut kemenangan di wajahnya yang manis itu, Shinichi bisa menyadarinya. Lalu Alice berkata, "Berapa banyak yang harus ku bayar?"

"Bayarlah ketika kau sudah merasakan efeknya." Jawab Shinichi sembari bangkit dari kursinya dan menghilang dengan cepat. Alice hanya bisa tertegun kembali dengan kejanggalan yang ada pada kedua orang itu. Si rambut stroberi dan Shinichi.

_Dua bulan kemudian. _

"Kudo, coba tengok ini," Shiho menyodorkan koran untuk dibacanya berdua dengan Shinichi. _Alice Hamada ditemukan tewas di kamar kostnya seminggu yang lalu. Diduga gadis yang pernah dua kali menjuarai lomba menulis tingkat nasional ini, mengkonsumsi terlalu banyak obat yang belum diketahui fungsinya secara pasti. Dia sempat menulis _'terima kasih'_ di secarik kertas. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu untuk siapa itu ditunjukkan. _

"Anak yang malang, aku baru saja menerima uang darinya sebulan yang lalu lewat bank. Sangat lumayan untuk mengembangkan produk ini lebih baik lagi. Bukan begitu, Shiho?" Shinichi menyeringai.

"Kau tahu 'kan itu bukan sebuah garam dapur biasa, dan kau juga sudah mengatakan padanya untuk minum satu kaplet saja." kata Shiho sembari menutup koran itu. "Mengapa dia tidak berkonsultasi lagi dengan kita bahwa dia akan kembali meminum kaplet itu?" tanyanya pada Shinichi.

Shinichi mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas temuan kita sudah berhasil membuatnya dua kali juara. Dan aku akan sering berdoa untuknya."

Shiho hanya mendengus dan menyeringai puas.

**viii. T**indakan Tanpa Janji

"Yah, hujan. Aku 'kan lupa bawa payung. Duh, mana deres banget lagi. Gimana ya? Apa aku harus ber–" sebelum Shiho sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang telah memayunginya. Sempat tertegun, Shiho akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati Shinichi telah ada di sampingnya.

Shinichi tersenyum. "Nih, aku pinjamkan payung. Kau mau pulang bingung 'kan?" katanya lembut.

Sadar karena belum berkedip, Shiho akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya kembali. "Err, iya. Um.. nanti kau bagaimana?" tanya Shiho balik.

"Aku bisa basah-basahan," katanya. "yang penting kau tidak basah. Nanti kau sakit, terus proyek kita bisa gagal. Soalnya 'kan kau ketuanya." Shinichi menyodorkan payung putih transparannya ke Shiho untuk segera diambil.

Air muka Shiho berubah drastis. Dia kira Shinichi melakukan _itu _karena ada maksud lain. Yah, walaupun bisa dibilang manis, tapi Shiho kira.. dia kira, ah sudahlah lupakan. Setidaknya kali ini Shinichi peduli padanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Shiho mengambil payung itu dan segera melempar senyum kecil. "Aku akan kembalikan ini besok, sampai nanti." Dan Shiho melangkah menerjang lebatnya hujan di bulan November.

_Besoknya.. _

"Aduh, aku lupa bawa payung Kudo. Bagaimana ini? Perasaan tadi sudah aku masukkan dalam tas. Ah, _shit. _Hujan lagi hari ini. Mana aku lupa bawa pa–" seseorang menyodorkan payung putih transparan ke arahnya. Membuat Shiho menoleh dan mendapati Shinichi telah ada di sampingnya dengan seringai lebar terbaik yang dia punya.

Shiho mengerutkan alisnya. Kembali bingung dengan tindakan _itu_ yang tanpa ada janji apa-apa sebelumnya. Dia merasa seolah-olah perasaannya kini telah dimainkan oleh Shinichi.

Atau dirinya sendiri yang terlalu berperasaan lebih?

"Ambil dan gunakan. Aku tidak mau melihatmu basah kuyup karena kedinginan. Nanti proyek kita bisa ga–"

"Gagal. Ya, benar. Aku akan mengambilnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Maaf payungmu yang kemarin lupa ku kembalikan. Tadi sudah aku bawa, _kok. _Sungguh." kata Shiho dingin.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum. Kali ini dia mengelus kepala Shiho sayang. "Kau adalah impianku di masa depan. Dan oleh karena itu, kau tidak boleh sakit. Aku mau kau selamanya sehat."

_Deg._

Shiho menyentakkan kepalnya ke belakang, tidak mengerti dengan omongan Shinichi barusan. Rasanya Shiho ingin meledak sekarang. "Maaf?" dia menatap Shinichi tepat pada iris birunya yang menenangkan.

Shinichi hanya membuka payung itu dan kemudian menggandeng tangan Shiho menuju ke tengah-tengah tirai hujan yang kini telah disibak oleh payung mereka. Berdiri berdua di bawah naungan payung, berdua saja. Membuat degup jantung mereka tak bisa terdengar namun nyata tak bisa berbunyi sebegitu kerasnya. Shiho sampai lupa bahwa tadi dia sedang jengkel.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu heran dengan tindakan _ini_. Tapi yang pasti, bolehkah aku memanggilmu, _milikku_?" dan serangan aneh di perut Shiho terasa begitu menggelikkan.

Sesaat Shiho bingung harus apa. Waktu terasa berhenti ketika Shinichi ada di dekatnya. Tapi dia tahu, kini pipinya memerah dengan cepat, dia bisa merasakan itu. Selama sekitar tiga puluh detik Shinichi menunggu, Shiho kini kembali menatap iris biru Shinichi dan berjingkat untuk mencium pipi Shinichi dengan lembut.

**ix. A**pel Hijau

Shinichi tahu, Shiho ingin sekali apel hijau karena bawaan anak yang kini sudah ada di perut istrinya itu selama lima bulan. Dan Shinichi tidak tahu harus mencarinya dimana.

Setelah berkutat selama satu jam penuh, Shinichi akhirnya punya ide. Kenapa dia tidak mencelupkan apel merah yang ada di kulkasnya ke dalam pewarna makanan warna hijau? Bukannya sama saja ya? lagipula dia sudah letih mencari apel hiaunya dimana-mana.

Maka setelah selesai dengan ide-yang-menurutnya-brilian-itu, Shinichi menempatkan apel hijau itu di atas sebuah piring kecil dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. "Sepertinya ini bagus. Shiho pasti tidak akan curiga," katanya mantap.

"Ini dia," Shinchi memberikan apel itu pada Shiho. Shiho tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih. Dia tidak melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu. Langsung digigitnya apel itu dan menatap Shinichi. "Ini manis, kau dapat dimana?"

"Ada deh," balas Shinichi.

"Aku kira kau mencelupkannya dalam pewarna makanan." Shiho mengedikkan bahunya tapi raut wajahnya masih sangat senang.

Shinichi hanya bisa tergagap. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf Shiho. Tapi, sebelumnya.. aku sudah mencari apel itu dimana-mana dan tidak ada. Aku tahu kau ingin sekali makan itu yasudah aku punya ide un–"

Tawa Shiho berderai. Shinichi menaikkan alis bingung. "Kau tidak marah padaku 'kan?"

"Marah? Untuk apa aku marah? Kau sudah berusaha mencari itu pun sudah nilai plus untukku dan aku tahu kau menyayangiku dari caramu yang ingin membuatku bahagia." kata Shiho sembari menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. "Lagipula, aku hanya bilang aku ingin apel hijau. Apel hijau ini sangat _manis._"

Shinichi tak bisa menahan untuk tidak memeluk istrinya itu. Dia sangat pengertian sekali. Sangat menghargai usaha kecil seseorang. Shiho membalas pelukannya dan membisikkan _terima kasih _pada Shinichi.

"Aku mencintaimu." balas Shinichi dengan cengirannya yang mirip kuda.

**[Untuk yang ini, adalah bonus.] **

**x. S**udahkah ini cukup? (song by A Rocket to The Moon – Ever Enough)

'_I will always be yours. Forever and more. Through the puss and the pull. I still drown in your love. And drink 'till I'm drunk, and all that I've done.. is it ever enough?' _

_-For Shinichi from Shiho- _

**xi. Y**ou and Me (song by Lifehouse – You and Me)

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.' _

_-For Shiho from Shinichi- _

_(The End of Second Shot)_

_**And Done! **_

_a/n : Can't believe I forgot about this one! It's been a long day since I updated 'clumsy', and I came back to bring this fic up. Sorry for my late. My semi-hiatus. I'm so sorry guys. After all this time, would you guys to read this fic again? And give me a REVIEW? I hope so, bcs I'll do my best for this. Enjoy! And thank you for reading :) _

_see you and bye! _

_[wordcount : 2800 without a/n] _


End file.
